Crimson Wine
by TheAmazingCellist
Summary: Wine causes dazedness. Or can lead to heated sex..... Sorry, I love to tease. enjoy, read and review please!


She sighed, glaring at the reflection in the mirror. A red full-length ball gown hugged her slender frame, she straightened and bounced gently, watching as her breasts nearly jiggled over the top of the strapless dress.

"Come on darling, we're going to be late." A gentle voice spoke from the doorway; she smiled despite her previous agitation, and turned, eyes shining as they looked over her beautiful girlfriend. The woman was wearing an odd mix of tuxedo and dress. If you could imagine a black tuxedo, white blouse, black vest, navy blue jacket, with pants just a shade lighter. A beautiful red rose on the lapel. Then imagine one of the old-style tuxedos, with the tail feather thing that made any man look like a penguin. Well, imagine the tail feather thing a train of a dress, flowing and rippling to the ground, looking not even remotely strange, but instead perfectly elegant and almost royal. The girl smiled, lavender eyes sparkling, as she walked over, and lifted her arms, wrapping them gently around her girlfriend's neck, pulling the taller and older girl into a kiss.

"Etoile-sama! (SP?) You and your date simply can not be late!" The intruder stopped short, a gasped, 'Oh!' escaping her lips before she grinned and curtsied, rushing out of the room, giggling madly.

"Shizuma-chan, you look beautiful." The girl whispered, the silver-haired beauty smiled,

"As do you, my dear Nagisa-chan. I love you." The girl grinned, and their lips met again, before Nagisa was led from the room and down into the courtyard. The whole place was lit by lanterns strung through the trees; a string quartet was nestled by some bushes. Nagisa stared around with wide eyes, never before had she seen something so purely elegant. Girls all in beautiful ball gowns or tuxedos stood all around the courtyard, awaiting Etoile-sama, the one to start with the first dance. Shizuma smiled, and extended her hand, bowing respectfully; Nagisa giggled, and curtsied, before placing her hand within the offered one. Shizuma placed her hand on the curve of Nagisa's back, just above her hip bone. Their right hands clasped, held just above shoulder level, Nagisa's hand rested gently on the black-clad shoulder. They smiled softly at one another as a waltz began, their bodies moving and twirling in time with the music. Soon the courtyard was filled with swirling dresses and spinning bodies. Eventually the music began to slow, Shizuma led Nagisa to a seat and Nagisa settled in the chair, sweeping her skirts out as she sat. Shizuma smiled and took Nagisa's hand, bowing over it and pressing a kiss to the knuckles. Nagisa giggled again, and watched as the graceful woman swept away to get drinks. Nagisa watched the dancers, all of them were absolutely stunning, the tuxedos varying in color from black to white, the dresses every color in-between. Shizuma returned, holding two stem glasses filled to the brim with crimson wine. Nagisa tilted her head to the side slightly and accepted the drink, she put her lips to the glass and sipped, eyes widening at the exquisite taste. She felt it slide, burning down her throat, but it tasted amazing, and even after a few sips she could feel it settling warmly within her belly, as it made her mind fuzzy. She felt her body being guided out onto the dance floor again and swept into a sensual dance. She didn't even really register anything at all, at least, until the point where she realized she was on her back on a bed. She looked up into those golden eyes, outlined with black, lashes curled, brows furrowed as if confused. Nagisa opened her mouth, her eyes widening, then she grinned, teeth flashing, and lifted her arms, wrapping them tightly around Shizuma's neck. Lips met in a kiss filled with passion and love, tongues danced, breath mingled, eyes slipped closed, mewls of pleasure echoing in the empty room. The clothes were only an annoying barrier, there, but removable. Shizuma smiled and moved, pulling Nagisa up as well. Nagisa watched Shizuma, and then frowned when the girl slipped behind the other.

"Shizuma, what?" Nagisa moaned suddenly, her question cut off, as a hand caressed the back of her neck. Something tugged at her zipper, causing her to jump, and Shizuma to chuckle. Nagisa blushed and held still as the zipper was lowered, the beautiful red fabric dress slipping easily down her body, slithering and pooling onto the floor. She crossed her arms over her bare chest and turned, blushing at the sight before her. Shizuma's body was perfect, her stomach, flat, hips curved, skin blemish-free and milky-white, her silver hair hanging in glinting waterfalls down her back. Shizuma smiled and gently lowered her laced panties, and knelt to do the same to Nagisa. Said girl blushed fiercely and held onto the kneeling girl's shoulders, stepping out of the pink panties and watching them get dropped carelessly on the floor. Shizuma pulled Nagisa to the ground; Nagisa knelt willingly, straddling the other's slim hips. Nagisa was blushing, unable to look into Shizuma's eyes. Shizuma smiled gently and pressed a sweet, innocent kiss to the exposed neck before her, nipping and sucking gently, pulling back and watching the mark darken. She grinned, and then kissed the pink lips, pressing Nagisa onto her back gently. Nagisa blushed fiercely, and grabbed one of Shizuma's caressing hands, and guided it silently to rest between her legs. Shizuma blinked in shock,

"Are you sure?" Nagisa nodded, biting her lip gently; of course she was nervous, who wouldn't be when they were about to get their virginity taken? But she was sure, she knew what she wanted, and she wanted this, never had she been more sure of anything in her life. Shizuma smiled so gently, and pressed an easy kiss to those tantalizing lips. She stroked her girlfriend and grinned,

"You're so wet." She whispered, her voice pitched low, Nagisa blushed harder still and closed her eyes, Shizuma smirked lightly, and gently spread her girlfriend's legs apart, and caressed the heat between them, pink eyes met golden, gazes locking and never wavering, never being broken, until Nagisa's eyes screwed shut with pain, her head tilting back, as the last remainder of her virginity was torn to pieces. Shizuma smiled gently and kissed Nagisa's nose, fingers still within the wet heat. Nagisa panted then forced open her eyes and blinked and nodded, Shizuma watched the girl's face, fingers beginning to stroke slowly, gently thrusting in and out. Nagisa began to moan in pure pleasure, back arching, hips rolling,

"God, Shizuma-chan, harder! Please!" She gasped, pleading. Shizuma smirked and obeyed, thrusting her fingers deeper and harder within the mewling girl. Nagisa was gasping, her body trembling, then she cried out and shivered, clenching around Shizuma's fingers.

"You came so soon." Shizuma whispered, drawing out her fingers and licking them, she moved upwards and kissed Nagisa again. Nagisa panted, coming down from a fabulous high, she sat up and winced as abused muscles protested movement. Shizuma stood and drew the girl to her feet, and lifted her, carrying her to the bed and laying her on it, Shizuma climbed in beside her and drew the sheets around them both, their sweating foreheads pressing together as their eyes closed, exhaustion taking over and throwing them into the world of dreams.


End file.
